A Dash in the Bar
by razorbladekiss11
Summary: Charlis encountiers poneis, but how will he reacts?
1. Chapter 1

**_One upon a tim Charlie was orking at the bar and all of suden the most beautirul poney ever walke in to he bar. _**

**_"spu faggeys" said Raindash _**

**_Charlie was in love, but sea was robably a lesbo Chaerlie tought._**

**_Se DASHED up to the bar (hee xDxD) "Omg ur awesome" said carlie "forget that waitress ive beenin love iwht for a while, she I poos" _**

**_"Woha you tink you cn roll wih me? I'm really cool you know"_**

**_"Ye I n see" Carlis sid derpessed _**

**_"actually youre kinda cute, do ou wanna go to te eguentrail ball with me?"_**

**_"YEah I would lobe too" Carlie responded excitedly._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Charlie was etting readyt for the ball Rainbowie. "I loke so god" chalir thogut to imself. _**

**_Mean wjiel _**

**_Rainbowdas was getting ready as well and se wthough she looked good too. "charlite will think I upper secy toniht"_**

**_When Charlie sowed uo to pik up rainfowdas e was surpereissed a hw prett she looked _**

**_"You looke reall ptyyu " said carlie_**

**_" I Know " saud raubow wgile se blused. _**

**_Mea hile _**

**_Charlie was dirnving tem to the equnstien bal and rianbowdahswas supper excited._**

**_Wen ten arried to tbe ball, Charlie gasshpe._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Charlie gaspd _**

**_Tere were ao mny beUTTIFUL PONIE EVERRUWERE_**

**_Omg Charlie toughhe thougt he was in lobe with all te ponies but e couldn't lobe all te ponies bevauser e was ehre wit rainonfas _**

**_"u ready to dane said rinsowdas_**

**_"ye" saied carlie, but before carlie could step ont te dance glorr he sawe Dennits! And te was dancing ih raritye! Carlie ran over to denis and saie ins a loud voice "WHAT ARE YIO DING!?"_**

**_Denenis seemee do surprised "I a mdanceing with my new dgirlfrined, what er YOU toding here!?"_**

**_chearlie loke over at randash and then abck at denise "i am here with hER!" charlies aid pointing over ar raingbodah._**

**_But when he looed ober a rinbowfas she wasALREAU DANVING WIT ANOTER PERSON _**

**_Rainbowdash was faning wit FRANK_**

**_"DAD ?" DENISE YELLED _**

**_"yes it is I " Frank sie test thrusting rainbow _**

**_"OOMG DAD" _**

**_"omg rainbow" said frank devito _**

**_Charlie was so upset and depressed tat he ran out of te ball place an d cried himself to sleep right outside on te floor _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Charlie was now th the panve emt and all of a sudden Deeandraw came out of the alley an sais "cahrlie, go back and figt fahter"_**

**_"but wer'er marrie!" Charlie sreamed in Deeanread's face._**

**_"do it" Dee say._**

**_Charloe do what say and go back into the ball place were rainbowdah was. CHARlie saw frank with the coarner and wernet over todhim and said "Dee say I gootta kill u"_**

**_"but she famley!" farnkhe shocke his head. All of a suddenly they heard e a noise behind them_**

**_"RRRRRrrrr." It was….. … …. .M_**

**_"Noo!" Charlie screamed "mye date is ruined!" M, te ombie, ran towards Charlie and biet himbut he miss. Charie laufed ._**

**_"ATE!" M screams. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_M walke over to Charlie and Deniise. He was so fast. Deeandrah saw what was happen so she infterfed. M look and it was Dee! Dee was fats too, jus like M. Dreandaw snap M neck and M drop ded._**

**_"Good job, Dreanda!" saye Frnk. _**

**_"Thank," Dee say back to him. Franke saw Charlie coming. And Charieh was ver y anygre. _**

**_"Why are yu dancig wthi Rainboeau?" Charlie yellowed in Frnk face. _**

**_"Because she is the most beautiful ponie evr" Charlie got a mad face and walk out of ball place. Raiboew was so sad she sobbed and fell on ground_**

**_"my date" she scream. Fank comrofted her_**

**_"it will be ok, Raibwoe" Denisea saw she ws upset and fewl out. Raryt cried with Rainsbwo because Denise had left too. Frak sawt them and take tem back to his house with him. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wen Frak and poneys arived at frank house they wer so shocke. Carlie was there! And so was Deeandar. **

**"I carnt let you do this Fnrk!" Screame Carhile.**

**"I am agree" say Dee.**

**"But the ponies are so bearutul" Frank said andhe put himself arund the poneys. **

**"Stand bak." Say Charlie. Frank refussed and did not move. Dreanda flew at Frank and then Frank did move. Dee hit Ranonfuz and kill her. Rahyty sobed on Ranonfads body. **

**"How culd you!?" Frank yell. But befor Dee coold explanin herslef there wer spakles and gliter and then….. the roof open. CELESTRAW FLEW DOWN. **

**"Prinscess Celestriea!" Cryed Raryt.**

**"helo my little protegie." Celestri stamped on Frak and he died. "Charlis! You must come bak wit me to Equastrai!"**

**Charlie gaspued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chairle climed on Celesras back and they went off.**

**"By" said Dee and she wave. Chalirs wave bak. **

**Celestria and Charliw arive in Equestrai quck and Celestria put him down. **

**"Wow" said Charlit. **

**"Go to Poneyfille! My little wan." Chelestia say. And Chairlie did. **

**Chaerlie was now in Poneyfille and there were a lot of poney. Chaierli felt a tip tap on his shulder. He turn and it was Mak. **

**"MAK!" He say.**

**"CHARLIS" Mak say. **

**"What are you doing here?" He Chaeirlie said. **

**"I thought this was dream" Mak say back to him.**

**"No, this verry real." Mak looke happy but also scare. "It's ok, Make. Let's pary."**

**"Sound good" Mak noddedand he and Cahrlis went to cake shope to speak to mrs. Cake. "Hello, cake poney, we would like one pray cake."**

**"Ok, Pnikie Pies will make if fir you." Make and Chalire hi fived. Pnike Pie came out with cake. **

**"Here you go HEHehe!" Make was scare of her so he grab cake and run out. Wen Mak and Chalire were outsid, they had an epifamey. They had no place to throw pary!**

**"Let's ask the south poney." Carlie says.**

**"Good idea" Mak said. So Mak and Chalirs went to Sweet Aple Acrees.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Howdey yall!" say the south poney. Charlit and Mak were happy to see her. **

**"Helo south poney we have coe to ask you a question"**

**"my name is not south poney it is Appejack!"**

**"Oh" said Mak. "Apejack, we hav ecome to ask if we cn use your barne?"**

**"yes you can" Apeljack said. Charlie and Mak were so supper happey. **

**Men whil **

**Celstraw was in her castel. And she was tinking about that eveil creatur, Discurd. **

**"He will be bak" said Celestraw to her self. "I have to stope him" then Celestra flew away to kil discurd befor he could come to Eqestrai. **

**Mean whilef**

**Cahrlie and Mak were seting up their pary at Apeljack's barns. **

**"where do cake go?" make said to Charlie/**

**"tabel" Carlie says back.**

**Mean while**

**Chelstia culdnt defet Discorud. He was too power. **

**"I am invuncibel!" scream Deiscurn.**

**"I know!" sream back Celstria. Celestria quckly flew back to Equestai to Swet Apel Acreas. **

**"CArloe! Mak! Stop your parry! Dicuousd is coming here to killy ou! Celestrai stated. **

**Charlie nda Mak quickly ran out of barns place and away from Apeljacke. **

**"Where are we goig?" ask Chalire.**

**"Zecora's" sai Mak.**


End file.
